Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, a printing apparatus capable of printing images on both sides of a sheet is known. For example, an inkjet printing apparatus may discharge ink at a first side of a sheet to print an image on the first side, invert the sheet to switch sides, and discharge ink at an inverted second side of the sheet to print another image. This printing method to print both sides of the sheet may be called as double-face recording or double-face printing.
For another example, an inkjet recording apparatus, which may adjust a standby period between image recording on a first face and image recording on a second face of a recording medium according to an amount of ink used to record the image on an edge of the first face, is known. In this inkjet recording apparatus, the standby period between the first face and the second face may be shortened if the ink is applied to a certain area (e.g., a central area) of the first face, which may be unlikely to be involved with troubles such as sheet jam and undesirable contact with a recording head, compared to the standby period for the recording medium when the ink is applied to an area on an edge.